muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pre-existing Muppets on Sesame Street
how you can help I put this in sandbox, but there are soem things that I am unsure of, and things that you can probably do to help. First of all, if somebody can find the Ask Henson.com question mentioend and quote the response, that would be great. There is a thread at the Muppet Central message board, titled "The Complete History of Mahna Mahna and Bip Bipodotta", which includes a response to an e-mail sent to Henson.com about why the two characters were made different, and why Sesame Street didn't have many characters who were created before appearing on Sesame Street, stating that Jim Henson wanted to protect his own copyright and the fact that he didn't think it was appropiate for characetrs created for commercial television to appear on a public television show. Why Kermit has appeared in the same form I'll never know, but if somebody can find that thread and quote the e-mail, great! Also, I am unsure whetehr this should be categorized as a list or rumor. There is the Ask Henson.com response that states that Kermit was the only regular on both shows, and that could justify this being in the Rumors category. If there are any other official quotes regarding whetehr other Sesame Street characters appeared on the show, those could be quoted as well. I also think that a better title could be used, though I had trouble thinking up a good one. I also think that this article could use some rewording. --Minor muppetz 01:39, 24 January 2007 (UTC) :I think there's an interesting article in here, but you'll need to take a slightly different approach. As it is, this article reads like you're trying to disprove the Ask Henson.com answer -- but you can't, because that answer is correct. Kermit was the only regular character on both shows. :It's true, as you've shown, that the first season of Sesame Street used a lot of puppets that had been used previously in other forms. Beautiful Day Monster, Grump, Splurge -- those are all examples of recycling old puppets. In the cases of Gleep, Arnold the Munching Monster and the Kenner Gooney Bird, the recycled puppets became regular characters. :But Gleep isn't the same character as Grover; Splurge from Hey Cinderella isn't the same character as the nameless monster lurking behind Kermit. Same puppet, different character. :So I think you could make a nice little article here about how the first season was populated with recycled puppets. Drop the stuff about Ask Henson, and make it a list. -- Danny (talk) 02:42, 24 January 2007 (UTC) ::Okay. I'll change it to a list later (unless somebody wants to beat me to it). Did any of the characters created before they appeared on Sesame Street besides Kermit ever use the same on-screen name as they did in their original appearances? However, out of all of these characters, I feel like Beautiful Day Monster was almost as much of a regular as Kermit. Sure, he may not have had a consistent on-screen name, but he was usually performed by Frank Oz when he appeared on Sesame Street, and I think he was actually more major on Sesame Street then on The Muppet Show. --Minor muppetz 03:40, 24 January 2007 (UTC)